A Beautiful Disaster
by CityAndSound
Summary: Ginny a head strong, beautiful member of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco Malfoy, a cold blooded and lonely Deatheater. What happens when both are handed the task of befriending each other in such a dark time of death and terror? Feelings are sure to arise
1. Chapter 1

**Ok none of these characters are mine, they all belong to JK Rowling of course. Just the plot belongs to me! Enjoy reading, and this is my first fanfic!**

**A Beautiful Disaster**

Ginny Weasley, 16 years old, doing advanced magic and so skipping to 7th year at Hogwarts, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was also now officially part of the Order of the Phoenix, being old enough. She was currently sitting in the room her and Hermione shared at 12 Grimmauld Place, writing in her diary, which happened to be an ordinary muggle diary, when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Ginny dear, come downstairs to the kitchens, the Order are having a meeting and you're wanted", said Molly Weasley, some what awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Yes mum, be right down", cried Ginny locking and storing her diary away, curious as to why the Order wanted 'her'. She made her way to the kitchens. When she entered everyone became silent. Seated around was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, and the twins. Lupin was the first to talk.

"Ah Ginny, the Order have an assignment for you", he said in a serious voice. Molly looked close to tears.

"Sure, what is it?!" asked Ginny excitedly for she never got involved much. Ron, Fred and George were red in the face.

"It is a serious job, one which will have to be done with much caution, but we think you can do it". Arthur looked stern. "We want you to befriend a certain deatheater, named Draco Malfoy…"

Elsewhere….

"My Lord you called for my service", said a hooded figure.

"Yess, I have a job for you", said a chilling voice.

"What is it my Lord?

"I want you to befriend a certain girl, find out valuable information from her. You must be careful!"

"Yes my Lord, who is this girl"? bowed the deatheater.

"Draco, her name in Ginevra Weasley…"

"Quick now, hurray or we will be late!"

Grimmauld Place was hectic! Pig had escaped out of her cage and upturned the kitchen causing such a racket that Mrs Black's portrait was now screaming at the top of her lungs. The twins of course, didn't help the matter by setting off a few of their Weasley's Wizarding Whizzes fireworks. Ginny was still getting ready. She had a natural beauty other envied and was very pretty. She pulled her long, dark, curly, red hair into a ponytail, leaving strands falling loose around her face and fringe, bringing out her hazel eyes, and making her high cheekbones prominent.

"Ginny get down here right this instance….!"

"FILTHY MUGGLE BORNS, RUINING MY PROUD HOUSE, BLOOD TARITORS…"

"Right all of you outside, Arthur has got you all ministry cars to drop you off to the station…."

"LOOK AT WHAT MY DAMNED GOOD FOR NOTHING SON HAS DONE TO THIS HOUSE" DESEREVED NOTHING BETTER THEN TO DIE...!"

Silence and pain met these harsh words as Sirius' death was remembered, hurting Harry the most.

Mrs Black's screams were shut out as they all stepped out to the chilly weather. They arrived at the station and boarded the handsome Hogwarts Express after saying their final goodbyes. The trio and Ginny found an empty compartment and placed their trunks inside.

"Well I'm going to go find Malfoy, see what I can find out", said Ginny, leaving the compartment of objections. She didn't have to look far; she walked straight into him, causing her to land straight on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Weasley!" growled Malfoy, but lent her his hand for help none the less. As Ginny got up she studied Malfoy. He had a good body from playing Quidditch and was about a head taller then her. He had those cold grey eyes, but there was something mysterious about them. His silver/blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but hung lose.

"Like what you see Red?" smirked Malfoy.

"Yes I do", smirked Ginny coolly and walked off. Draco gaped. Score one for Ginny!

Soon afterwards everyone was seated at their house tables in the Great Hall, enjoying the welcoming feast and warmth of Hogwarts. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco caught Ginny staring at him and smirked one of his sexy smirks at her and turned away.

"Befriending the she-Weasley will be easy" thought Draco to himself. He didn't know that over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was thinking the same thing about him. Now she just needed to be partnered with him in at least, one class.

Breakfast arrived the next day, and the new timetables were being distributed amongst the pupils. Ginny skimmed through all her 7th year classes. Gryffindors had Potions, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Today her classes consisted of Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Astronomy.

"Fat chance I'll get to work with him in Potions, I'll have to wait for Transfiguration" Ginny informed the trio.

"I don't like the fact that my little sister has to fraternize with that Ferret!" snarled Ron.

"Relax Ronald, Ginny knows what she is doing," said Hermione calmly. However Ron wasn't the only one upset about this, Harry looked provoked.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was also analyzing his classes in deep thought.

Potions came and everyone entered the dungeons in silence, under the cold watchful eyes of Professor Snape and took their seats.

"Welcome to 7th year Potions, though I think half of you are not skilled enough to be here" sneered Snape, looking at Neville and Harry. Neville gulped nervously while Snape looked amused. "However I am stuck with you. Your first project is one that will require skill; it is a challenge, to make the potion… Veritaserum".

Silence was met by this statement. Veritaserum was a momentous potion.

"You will be working in pairs, here are the following…." Snape flicked his wand and the names appeared out of thin air in spidery lettering.

Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini

Ginny Weasley & Draco Malfoy

Ronald Weasley & Millicent Bullstrode

Etc…

"Now could you move so that you are sitting next to you partner" ordered Snape.

As Ginny got up to move, Snape made his way to Draco.

"Thank you Sir", said Draco barely in a whisper

"Think nothing of it, just make sure the task is complete!" hissed Snape, walking off,

"What task?" asked Ginny, sitting down beside Draco.

"Oh ummm, the potion, making the potion correctly" said Malfoy hastily, then quickly sneered.

"Oh ok" said Ginny oblivious to the fact that making potion wasn't the task .

"Your first task is to find out the ingredients for the potion, meaning research and study. I want a list of them and their properties by next lesson". Groans and protests were heard.

"Silence! I told you it was a challenge, so face it! You will remain in your pairs for this entire project and probably throughout this entire school year, so I suggest you get to know each other well", said Snape casting an eye at Draco.

"Hey Red, meet me in the library at 5 sharp", said Draco quite suddenly.

"For what?!" asked Ginny startled.

"Research Red" smirked Draco.

"Oh yeh, right, 5" said Ginny blushing slightly.

"See you then", said Draco smoothly, walking out. Score one!

Herbology flew past and soon it was time for Transfiguration with McGonagoll.

"This year there will be a seating arrangement for the class".

The students started to protest.

"Why? Many of you ask, because I am interested to see whether you produce a better standard of work when you are not sitting with your friends, as last year you were all slacking in your work" said McGonagoll sternly.

Pairs were called out, many of which were the same from their Potions lessons. Ginny and Draco were pained together deliberately. As Professor McGonagoll walked past, Ginny nodded a thank you to her and McGonagoll smiled back. .

Five came, and Ginny made her way to the library, to find Draco already seated in one of the corner booths.

"You're late Red", he said in a mildly irritated way.

"What, ok by like five minutes, big deal!" said Ginny annoyed, flinging her arms up in the air.

Draco just laughed at this then smirked.

"Now what?" asked Ginny aggravated.

"Nothing, just sit down Red". Ginny sat opposite him eyeing the huge pile of books in front of her. "Well let's get started". As they both went to grab the top book, their hands briefly touched.

"I, um, sorry" said Ginny going red.

"Nah, you take it Red" said Draco casually as if it didn't make a difference to him.

"Um Draco, why do you call me Red?" asked Ginny, with the clever use of his first name.

"Why do you call me Draco?" he grinned. He was staring to bug Ginny.

"Because I'm trying to be civil, now answer my question!"

"I call you Red since I like the nickname, hope you don't mind" said Draco indifferently.

"No of course not, so let's get on with the work".

And so they did, talking now and again and had soon finished their list of ingredients. As Ginny went to put a partially heavy book back on its shelf, she tripped under its weight, but Draco, with his quick seeker reflexes, caught her in his arms. Ginny blushed again.

"Watch it Red, that's twice!"

"Oops, sorry and thanks again. Well see you in class Draco" smiled Ginny, making sure she walked out swinging her hips in a sexy way that left a stunned Draco.

The following week, potions class arrived.

"Now that you have found the ingredients to the potion" (their work had been marked correctly) "you can now go and purchase the one's that the school cannot supply such as lacewing flies and golden unicorn hair. You will be going to Diagon Alley for the day tomorrow, for it might be a little hard to find these particular items at Hogsmead. As a treat from me, you can spend the entire day there…relaxing" said Snape awkwardly. Stunned silence met this comment even from the Slytherins. Draco however knew why and in his mind thanked the professor.

"Fancy Snape giving us the day off!" said Ginny with a slightly shocked expression. She was starting to get suspicious.

"Yeh, but I'm not complaining! So are you going to come with me Red?" asked Draco with raised eyebrows.

"Well yeh, we have to get the ingredients together", said Ginny smiling.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow…"

Ginny stood in front of the full length mirror for the forth time still not sure what to wear.

"Ginny don't worry, I know you have to befriend Malfoy, but you don't have to obsess over it" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Yeh I know but still, I need to look good in front of Draco, it's all part of the plan" said Ginny hastily picking up a top.

"Draco? You know you can say 'Malfoy' in front of me" said Hermione sceptically.

"Uh yeh I know" said Ginny quickly.

In the end, Ginny wore black skinny jeans and a white sequined long tank top. She put on her black stilettos and grabbed her beaded black bag that had a white skull on it. Her long soft curled hair was left down, accessorised with a small black and whit skull headband and small silver skull earrings. Perfect! Draco was standing patiently at the entrance of the Great Hall. He was wearing a black shirt with dark wash jeans, his cloak and black all star converses.

"Heya!" said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Hi, well let's go" said Draco. "She looks nice, WHAT!? What am I thinking, focus Draco" thought Draco to himself furiously.

""Hmmmm black is defiantly his colour" thought Ginny, then paled as she realised what she had just told herself.

The students took the school carriages to Diagon Alley. Draco and Ginny made their way to the shop that supplied all kinds of potion ingredients.

"Hey look" said Draco picking up a jar of revolting frog brains, "that one looks exactly like you!" he said with mock surprise.

"OI!" cried Ginny, smacking him playfully on his arm. "Well you look just like that dragon heart" said Ginny pointing at the jar.

"Well of course I do, I am a dragon, 'Draco' my name, and so yes I do have a heart of a dragon, thanks Red!" said Draco grinning, enjoying the way Ginny was getting annoyed.

"Grrrr, you're so annoying!" cried Ginny.

"Why thank you, and let's face it, I'm irresistible" smirked Draco, leaning against a shelf.

"Ugggg, you're so full of yourself even when I criticise you! That's it" she said giving him evils and turned away to walk out.

"No Red, don't go, I was only joking" cried Draco grabbing her arm to turn her around and started pouting. "Please forgive me".

Ginny looked at him and couldn't help the fact that he looked so cute when he pouted.

"Ok then, you're forgiven" sighed Ginny defeated.

"Woo" shouted Draco slightly exaggerated and hugged her. Soon both of them were in fits of laughter.

"Ok where do you want to go now?" asked Draco once they had purchased their ingredients.

"Oh we have to go to my brothers' shop" exclaimed Ginny grinning.

"Oh ok then" said Draco a little unsure.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, let's go" said Ginny grabbing his hand. The walked to the shop with the fingers intertwined. Draco was surprised at how soft Ginny's hand was and how his hand seemed to almost fit perfectly with hers. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind as Ginny led him inside.

"Oh look it's our devious little sister!" cried Fred grinning as Ginny smirked and George ruffled her hair and she scowled. They turned to Draco, suppressing the urge to punch him in the face.

"Uh hi" he said quietly.

"Hello Malfoy" said George through gritted teeth.

"Welcome to the Weasley's Wizarding Whizzes" they said in union. It was part of their everyday routine.

"Uh thanks" said Draco unsurely.

"Come let's check out this place" said Ginny quickly, grabbing his hand once again, and leading him away from the twins' defensive stares.

They amused themselves for quite some time, skimming through the many wondrous and weird contraptions the twins had made. From their legendary marvellous fireworks to their new book of 'clever comebacks' which was sure to be handy in many situations. After buying a few items and their money bags considerably lighter then when they had arrived, Ginny and Draco made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for some warming butterbeer as the weather outside was getting chilly.

"Wow, you're brothers' have an incredible shop! So much cool stuff" said Draco shocked, giving Ginny her drink.

"I know, it's great to have them as older brothers,, the rebellious ones of the family, they say I'm like them" smirked Ginny. Draco raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink.

"Must be nice to have siblings" said Draco feeling slightly jealous.

"Well it can be a right fucking pain at times, and being the youngest doesn't help, but I know they will be there for me always, and it is never lonely" said Ginny smiling and twirling the bottle in her small hands.

"Must be nice, I wish I had that" said Draco quietly before realising just what he had said and shot his head up to meet Ginny with troubled expression on her face. "uh, so, do you think producing the potion will be difficult?" said Draco abruptly, downing the last of his drink.

"Defiantly, but we'll manage" said Ginny immediately, covering up the awkward moment.

"Yeh, I mean you're doing advanced magic, it must have its advantages" said Draco casually.

"Yes it does" said Ginny and saying nothing more.

"Like?" asked Draco quite pressingly.

"Being moved up to 7th year and people take me more seriously" said Ginny, making sure she didn't mention the Order.

Draco decided to drop it there and went to the bar and returned with a fire whisky for himself and another butterbeer for Ginny.

"So, what's your favourite subject then?" he said taking a small sip of his fire whisky.

"Oh defiantly Defence Against the Dark Arts, you?"

"Obviously Potions". They talked about lessons and of course Ginny's marvellous Bat Bogey hex on Malfoy.

("Hey that was really mean!")

("No, it was a classic!")

They amused themselves over that and foul naming Umbridge. Overall they were having a good time together.

"What's your favourite colour Red?"

"Black, it compliments everything and I like red" answered Ginny.

"Well mine is…"

"Green let me guess" said Ginny cutting him off.

"How do you know, wait, you've been stalking me!" said Draco with mock fear.

"Shut up, no I haven't, it's really just a typical Slytherin thing" she said simply.

"Clever Red" said Draco grinning. They talked about music, and were surprised that they were both rock lovers, both surprised that the other listened to muggle music. They also discussed quidditch.

"You know, you're not a bad chaser Red".

"Wow, a compliment from a Malfoy! Why thank you" said Ginny smiling.

"I know, and Malfoy's don't give compliments much either" he said smirking. Ginny blushed slightly.

"Well you're not a bad seeker Draco" said Ginny.

"I know I'm the best" sighed Draco sardonically, and then grinned as Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny couldn't help but think how cute Draco looked when he grinned or smiled. He seemed utterly different from what she had imagined him to be like. She didn't want to admit it but she was really beginning to like Draco and she knew it was treacherous.

It was now raining outside and getting dark..

"We should get back to the carriages" said Ginny looking out of the misty window.

"Yeh, here take my cloak, you're going to freeze in that top!" he said, pulling his cloak around Ginny's small frame. Ginny clung on to it instantly. Warmth crept over her and she could smell his cologne, which she had become so accustomed to. It made her feel at home.

They made their way out under the darkening sky. The rain was now bombing it down, splattering the stone ground, the sound echoing. Both Ginny and Draco were soaked head to toe by the time they managed to grab a carriage. Ginny was a mess. Her long red hair was plastered to her face and she looked swamped in Draco's cloak. Suddenly Draco started cracking up with laughter.

"What?!" asked Ginny, moving her hair from her face. She liked the sound of Draco's laughter it made her want to laugh too.

"What?!" she asked again, laughing slightly at the guy in hysterics in front of her.

"You, you look like crap, so funny!" said Draco pointing at her still chuckling.

"Oi, well so do you actually" said Ginny beginning to giggle at how Draco looked.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling Ginny down next to him on the carriage seat, and started tickling her. Ginny started squirming around and started laughing harder then ever before.

"Draco, please stop, please" she laughed.

Draco liked the sound of Ginny's laughter; it was like the tinkling of bells. He was growing feelings for her, as was she to him. He stopped the tickling and Ginny's laughter subsided. He looked down at her. She was lying down, her head in his lap. Both were lost in each others eyes. Ginny was entranced by Draco's stormy grey eyes, and she knew they held so much bottled emotion and was lost in all the mystery. Draco was spellbound by Ginny's hazel eyes. They were so warming and innocent, yet with a hidden strength behind them. And for the first time Draco's heart beat fast for something he had never truly felt. Ginny leaned up slowly and was now sitting in Draco's lap, his arms laced perfectly around her petite waist and he leaned in. And that's when Ginny felt it, his ice cold lips against her silk-like warm ones. There was an instant connection, a scorching sensation. Summer had met winter; fire had met ice…the result? A beautiful disaster…

**Right guys, hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did, go ahead and press that little purple review button please!!**

**PunkAngel91 XxxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all those who reviewed!! Thank you!**

**-HBHBI - Here's chapter 2 for you! glad you enjoyed the story!**

**-Vidz91 - Thanks for your review, I'm really glad your liking the story and understanding it, here's chapter 2!**

**-LovingEmerald - Yes i realised i did use the prase 'Red' too much! Thanks for pointing that out.**

**-Ginevramalfoy1894 - I'm glad you liked it and didn't find it too fluffy and cheesy! I'm quite proud of the eyes bit too!**

**-x-X-siobhan-X-x - I'm glad you liked the story so far!**

**I'm really just experimementing with stuff lol! In this chappie theres a part songfic, so i hope you like that too! **

* * *

The rain had long stopped, but the sky was dark and grey, reflecting how Ginny was feeling. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in a comfy armchair by the glowing fire, replaying what had happened between her and Draco. She was in deep thought when the trio entered, Hermione casting drying spells on them all. They were laughing but Ginny hadn't noticed their presence.

"Hey Ginny" said Harry, but Ginny was too lost in her thoughts staring into the dancing flames of the fire.

"Ginny, GINNY!" cried Ron, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said softly, coming out of her stupor.

"Are you alright Ginny?" asked Hermione kindly.

"Uh yes, yeh I'm fine" said Ginny swiftly, putting on a fake smile.

"When did you get back from Hogsmead?" asked Ron, sitting down in another armchair.

"About an hour ago" said Ginny dejectedly.

"Why did you come back so early, did Malfoy do anything to you?" asked Harry defensively.

"No, he didn't bother me, it was just the rain, bad weather" said Ginny distractedly.

"Yes, but the rain has never stopped you before, you normally want to stay out in it" laughed Hermione.

"Look, I didn't want to stay there today, so I came back, big deal! It's my decision Hermione, not yours!" shouted Ginny, getting up. Ron and Harry stared at her with shock.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" said Hermione quietly.

"No, don't apologise Hermione, it's my fault, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown at you like that" sighed Ginny. It was true, she shouldn't have taken her anger and confusion over kissing Draco, out on Hermione.

"It's ok Gin, don't worry about it" said Hermione smiling softly.

"Well I'm going to knock out" announced Ginny, even thought she knew it was too early to go to bed.

"But what about dinner, it's too early to sleep" said Harry suspiciously.

"I think I'm going to skip, you guys go ahead".

"Well if you're sure, we'll see you later" said Ron looking slightly worried, but followed Harry and Hermione out.

Ginny regretted skipping dinner. It was now half past 11 and her stomach was rumbling as she lay wide awake in her bed. In her hands she clutched Draco's cloak, which was now dried and cleaned. She held it tight by her, stroking the gold lettering 'DM' that was neatly sown on the inside collar of the cloak. Ginny inhaled deeply and smelt that familiar cologne that he wore and exhaled softly as she remembered the kiss; Draco biting softly on her bottom lip. She was love sick and she knew it. She cursed herself for falling for the enemy. She got up and put his cloak on top of her little night dress and made her way to the kitchens…

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the youngest Weasley. Every time he thought about her his stomach flipped and his heart longed to burst. He signed. Earlier today he had snapped at Blaise for interrogating him about his day at Hogsmead with Ginny. He liked her a lot, and it scared him. His heart pained for truly and honestly falling for the one girl he couldn't have. He longed to rank his fingers through her soft red hair and kiss her sweet lips. Draco massaged his temples and his stomach growled, He hadn't made a smart decision to skip dinner, and with that he got up to make his way to the kitchens.

Ginny sat at a table, with a whole tub of vanilla and chocolate ice-cream; it was one of the best things to indulge in when she was particularly down. She was in deep thought, when she was interrupted by someone opening the kitchen door. It was Draco, with ruffled hair and puffy eyes.

"Oh, I thought, never mind, I'll go" he said quietly upon seeing Ginny.

"No, no, don't go, please" she said forlornly. He looked at her for a moment and sat down opposite her.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Draco, taking a spoon for himself.

"Not at all" answered Ginny. They both sat there in silence, taking the occasional scoop of ice cream.

"So why are you down here" asked Ginny casually.

"Skipped dinner" said Draco eating some more ice cream.

"Oh, same here" said Ginny. There was more awkward silence and Ginny couldn't bear it.

"Look Draco, what happened earlier today…"

"It was a mistake" said Draco firmly but avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Yes, yes it was" said Ginny quietly, although she didn't feel like it was.

"Let's just forget that it ever happened" said Draco.

"Yeh I agree, well I, I should go" said Ginny getting up. "Oh and here's your cloak". She handed it to him and walked out without saying bye. Draco remained sitting, clutching his cloak tightly. As Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common Room, she felt cold, not because it was chilly, but because she was alone and missing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Draco sat there. His mind was screaming at him to run after her and never let her walk away, but for some reason his body did not want to budge. He felt so helpless.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Ginny lay in her bed. She knew it was for the best. She couldn't risk getting close to him. But a part of her knew it was too late. She had already fallen for him, and the damage was done. She needed him.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Draco walked to him dormitory slowly. In his hands he still clutched his cloak. It smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, just like Ginny. The aching pain inside of him was tearing him apart, but he knew he would have to hold back.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Neither could believe what they had gotten themselves into. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Draco mentally cursed himself for letting his feelings take control of him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys did not love, and he knew he would have to put aside everything and just focus on the task. Ginny could not believe how complicated her job had just got. At the beginning it had seemed to easy and straight forward, nothing to big to handle, now she had a burden to carry, but with her Gryffindor pride, she knew what she had to do, to push aside anything she felt for Draco. Neither had a good nights sleep.

* * *

The following day Ginny woke up, feeling like crap. The lack of sleep and the events of last night made her feel irritated and Ginny sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly puffy from all the crying she had done. She stood up straight and scolded herself for being so foolish and got herself ready and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Ginny" said Hermione quite happily. Ginny just nodded back in response.

"You alright Gin, you look a bit peckish" said Harry concerned. "Here have some toast". Again Ginny accepted without a word. She scanned her eyes over the Slytherin table to spot Draco. She found him, calmly talking to Blaise Zabini as if everything was normal. The way he sat and expressed himself remained emotionless and royal, just like it always was. Ginny turned away angrily, and decided she was not going got let him affect her.

"So how are you guys?" she asked casually, nibbling at her toast.

"Ok, apart from the fact that we have potions with Snape before lunch" groaned Harry.

"Well at least it's before lunch, we can have food after" said Ron grinning. Hermione on the other hand looked disgusted.

"Do you ever think about anything aside from food Ronald?" she asked aggravated.

"Yeh, quidditch, and don't worry Hermione, you too" said Ron smirking while Hermione blushed.

"I frankly find you to be a pig" she answered briskly, as Harry cracked up at Ron's expression.

"Anyway, how's your Order task been going Gin?" asked Harry quickly changing the topic before Ron could retort.

"Oh it's been alright" said Ginny slowly, losing her appetite.

"Find anything useful from yesterday's trip?" enquired Hermione.

"No, not really, just small talk" murmured Ginny, shifting in her seat.

"Anything we can use to embarrass him?" asked Ron rather excitedly.

"Ron, what are we 12?!" cried Hermione. Ron began to answer, when Harry cut in.

"Rhetorical question mate" he whispered while Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Ginny.

"Well I'd best be off, got Herbology next, see you" said Ginny quickly running out the Great Hall, leaving behind a worried Hermione.

Draco was in a bad mood. All throughout breakfast Blaise had been enquiring what happened in Diagon Alley. He had to really restrain himself from yelling at Blaise. Today just wasn't his day.

As he scuffled his way to his Charms class he walked past Ginny, who had her head down, trying to bury her face into her scarf against the cold wind. She however looked up, and her eyes widened at the sight of Draco. His first instinct was to go up to her and talk, but instead decided upon a sneer. All he got back was an emotionless stare before she continued walking. Draco bowed his head distressingly and walked away, the soft clicking of his shoes sounding far tool loud in the empty silence of the corridor.

The day progressed with sluggish ease, until potions arrived. Ginny stood against the cold black dungeon walls outside the classroom, dreading the lesson ahead, when someone came to interrupt her thoughts.

"Hermione, you alright?" asked Ginny slowly at the troubled expression upon her face.

"Yes I'm fine, are you?" she asked back, stressing the word 'you'.

"Uh yes why wouldn't I be?" asked Ginny casually.

"Oh no reason, just lately you've seemed to be stressed and a little upset".

"Yes, that's because I've just got lots of homework to do, I didn't realise how hard 7th year would be" explained Ginny, quite proud with her excuse.

"Well yes it is, but Ginny, you do know you can talk to me right, about anything, I'm always here for you" said Hermione gently.

"Thanks 'Mione, I know you are" replied Ginny smiling, although inside her heart was pounding because she had a feeling Hermione knew more then she let out.

"Well anyway, got more exciting news, Harry, Ron and I have decided to start up the DA again, if you're up to it" said Hermione quietly, changing the subject.

"Of course, I'll let the old members know!" said Ginny with new found enthusiasm, as they entered the chilly classroom. The DA had always been something Ginny had taken pride in, and it meant a lot to her. This would defiantly distract her from her Malfoy problems, for a while.

"Silence!" ordered Snape, striding to the front of the class. "I see all of you have managed to purchase the ingredients, so now we can begin making the potion. Today I will put up the first stage of instructions, my only advice, follow them well, now begin" he bellowed. Just then the dungeon doors flew open and in entered Draco, Pansy, Blaise and a few other Slytherins. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry we're late Sir, we got caught up with some business" said Draco boldly and sat down next to Ginny.

"Very well, just make sure it does not happen again" Snape said simply.

"Weasley, chop the aconite carefully" instructed Draco.

"Fine and you can grind the graphorn parts into powder Malfoy" retorted Ginny.

For the next few minutes they worked in silence, with the occasional glares between them.

"Ginny, what are you doing? It says 7 stirs anti clockwise not clockwise!" Draco suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes but it says one stir clockwise after, that's what I'm doing Malfoy, keep up" said Ginny rolling her eyes in disdain. "What's got you wand in a twist?"

"Excuse me?!" asked Draco incredulity.

"What? No I didn't mean it like that" protested Ginny.

"Sue you didn't" he smirked back.

"Oh shut up Draco" She cried back, and both chuckled for a bit. Just for a second it seemed as if everything was perfectly normal again. Both realised what happened and continued silently working. At the end of the lesson, Snape showered them with another homework task, to find out how long the potion would need to cool before moving onto stage two.

"Library at 6 Weasley" Draco said bitterly.

"See ya them Malfoy" replied Ginny walking out without a smile. It amazed her how quickly they changed how they were acting with each other.

Lunch came and most of the DA members had been informed about the reforming of the club, and were eagerly waiting for their little gold coin to warm up.

"Ok, so we're going to meet up in this new room Dobby found for us. It's on the 5th floor by the statue of Kayleb the Knight of the wizard army." whispered Harry while Ron scoffed down his lunch. Ginny nodded to show she knew where to go.

"All you have to do is place your coin against the little circle design on the door and say the password, which is 'Covenant'" explained Hermione.

"Right, so when is our first meeting?" asked Ginny taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh sooner then you think" winked Hermione.

Six o'clock came, and Ginny walked slowly to the library. Once again Draco was already sitting there, but upon this meeting, he said nothing. He only handed her a couple of books to check through. They worked through in silence, only talking when they thought they found some relevant information to note down. Quite suddenly Ginny felt her skin burn slightly and realised it was her special DA coin burning up. She took it out with caution when Draco wasn't looking, and saw it read that the DA meeting was now. She hurriedly packed up her things which caught Draco's attention.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly, slowly closing his book.

"Uh I just remembered I have to be somewhere" Ginny said hastily.

"And where's that?" asked Draco keenly.

"Oh nowhere, just have a meeting with Professor Sprout about my Herbology work" excused Ginny turning to walk. Draco however was awfully suspicious and hurriedly packed up the books and put up the hood of his cloak. This way he could blend in with the darkness of the castle walls. He followed Ginny without a sound, as if he was nothing more then a shadow. As he had guessed she wasn't making her way to Professor Sprout's office, but instead heading up to one of the top floors. Draco puzzled over where she was going and hastened to catch up when another dark figure came and stood in front of him.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" growled Draco who had now lost sight of Ginny.

"I've come to collect you, he wants to see us all again, you're wanted" she said silkily.

"Fine, let's go" said Draco in a frustrated voice as he clenched his fists. Both he and Pansy made their way down the frozen dungeons extremely quietly without a word. The classroom door creaked open with an eerie sound and Draco walked into the room which was dimly lit by a few candles and seated around were a few other Slytherin deatheaters. A daunting voice sounded out, one Draco knew too well. A tall and pale figure came forth from within the murky shadows.

"Hello Son, I've come once more. The Dark Lord's patience is wearing thin" smirked Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Right there's chapter 2, was't as long as the first one, but i do have a lot of work to do lol!**

**Continue reviewing guys! I'm open to any critisisms and ways of improvement too!**

**PunkAngel91 XxxxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!! Sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been very busy with school work and such.**

**I've also come back from the most amazing school trip to Berlin! So i haven't had much time to write. However here we are! Chapter 3, slighly shorter i think but i hope you enjoy it anyway! **

* * *

"Father, what are you doing here?" growled Draco, removing his hood. 

"To inform you about the Dark Lord Draco, like I said his patience is wearing thin, which doesn't put you in a comfortable position" said Lucius pacing up and down.

"Don't pretend to care for me father" snarled Draco glaring at Lucius.

"Pretend? Now that's not fair Draco, of course I care" murmured Lucius.

"Bullshit! You have never cared. All I am is your fucking pawn to the Dark lord" cried Draco in rage.

"How dare you, you foolish boy!" shouted Lucius now taking his wand out and pointing it at Draco.

"Ha! Go on then father, fire a spell at me! Your reaction says it all; you only care to please the Dark Lord".

"May I interrupt? Right now we have bigger problems at hand, the Dark Lord's plans" spoke up Blaise from the shadows.

"You're right Zabini, the Dark Lord wants to know what progress you have made Draco, with the task which was set to you" said Lucius.

"It's been difficult, more so then I first thought" Draco said slowly.

"So you're saying you've made none?" asked Pansy leisurely.

"Well, just now, the Weasley girl headed off somewhere in quite a hurry, I was following her when Pansy politely disrupted it all" scowled Draco.

"The timing of my arrival was unfortunate I see" said Lucius shaking his head.

"You think" Draco said under his breathe. Lucius chose to ignore the retort.

"Well I've been informed that you have indeed got very close with the Weasley, especially during the trip to Diagon Alley" said Lucius sneering.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard" said Draco slowly, trying to sound calm.

"It's pretty obvious the bitch is attracted to you Draco" Pansy said with dislike.

"Excellent. Draco I want you to use this to your advantage. You've always been good at drama, pretend you care for her and the more she will open up to you" Lucius said.

"What do you think I've been doing?" snapped Draco. He mentally cursed himself for over reacting. He couldn't let the others find out about his feelings for the Weasley.

"I think you have been slacking on the job. The Dark Lord wants news Draco, and you know that he is not pleasant when he does not get it. By next week I want results Draco. The Dark Lord will use anything and anyone to get what he wants. You've been warned." Lucius said darkly, before aparating away, taking the little light the candles gave, leaving the room in utter blackness. Draco sighed heavily.

* * *

"Ginny you're finally here" exclaimed Hermione ushering her inside of the room. The room was ancient looking and huge. The sense of magic pulsed within in it. There were old books of forbidden magic just waiting to be read. In a way the room was slightly creepy looking but something about it made it the perfect atmosphere for the DA to work within. The room was full of all the old DA members, all smiling and happy to be in each others company again, 

"God that Kayleb Knight sure likes to talk!" complained Ginny. "It wouldn't stop chatting even after I gave the password!"

"Yes he is rather loquacious, but we shall all get used to it in time" said Hermione. Just then Harry cleared his throat and all the chattering died down.

"Uh, well welcome back everybody. You all know why we are here. There is no point hiding behind lies. Voldemort is rising to power and the battle between good and evil is nearing to our doorstep. Now is the time to really prove what we can do. Now is the time to put all of your energy and fury into your duelling skills, because I know every one of you is capable of it and will destroy the evil that is out there" roared Harry. At this everyone cheered and embraced each other in determination.

"Well said mate" said Ron clapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks. Okay everyone, we're just going to start of revisiting the patronus charm. I've got a feeling we will be using it quite often" said Harry in an undertone to Ron who nodded back.

Everyone stood at a stance and raised their wands and filled their minds with happy memories. Then there was a sudden outburst of "Expecto Patronus" at which time the room burst into bright white light and ghostly figures of animals dashed around the room, illuminating it in a striking way. Ginny's horse patronus glowed brightly amongst others while she laughed at it.

"She's always been too strong for her own good" muttered Ron controlling his patronus.

"What, you don't think girls can be equally powerful as men?" asked Hermione affronted.

"Ron, Hermione did beat you when we first practiced Stupefy in our first DA lessons" said Harry matter-of-factly as his shining stag paraded around the room.

"Yeh well, I let her win" said Ron uncomfortably as Hermione giggled as Ron turned red. The rest of the night was spent revising old spells and perfecting them and the atmosphere lifted for Ginny as she let her thoughts on Draco slip away. It was at moments like this when Ginny felt herself, when she got to concentrate all her energy and thoughts onto the one purpose and goal, to defeat Voldemort and fight for something bigger, to fight for the good in the world.

"Ok everyone, thanks for coming tonight. The next meeting should be next week some time or it might be in two weeks, depending on time, but we shall let you know" announced Harry as people began to bid each other goodnight.

"Ginny, how is the 'task' going?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Oh, uh, fine, I haven't been able to get much out of him though" said Ginny swiftly.

"It's just that the Order needs information now Ginny, we need all the help we can get" said Hermione in a concerned voice.

"I know, it's just difficult, but don't worry I will try" said Ginny sighing.

"If you don't think you can do it you don't have to" sad Hermione sympathetically.

"No, I can manage it, I just need time" said Ginny quickly. "Come on let's go, Potions first thing tomorrow".

* * *

Ginny walked as slowly as she could into potions apprehensive at the idea of seeing Draco. However the lesson did not go too badly and both were civil to each other. 

"So how did you meeting with Professor Sprout go?" asked Draco casually as he stirred the content of their potion.

"Fine, yeh she said my work was really good" said Ginny smiling slightly.

"Oh that's good" replied Draco awkwardly. Ginny had been studying his face and noticed the dark circles under his eyes and worry etched into his face. Something was up. On the other side of the room there was a noisy bang as Ron's potion started to emit grey sparks. Draco snorted at the shocked expression on Ron's face as he stared blankly at his cauldron.

"Typical Ron" said Ginny under her breath shaking her head. .

"I can't believe you two are related, you're so much smarter and sophisticated" said Draco.

"Oh thanks and sometimes even I can't believe I'm his sister" giggled Ginny.

"It must be nice to have siblings though" said Draco softly.

"It is, no matter how much they annoy me, being the gits they are, I love them to bits" said Ginny grinning. "Do you wish you had siblings?"

"Yeh, sometimes. It's lonely to be an only child, especially if you're a Malfoy" said Draco softly.

"Awww, I can't really relate, I've always been surrounded by a host of people" said Ginny now skimming through the text book. "You have your parents though".

"My father isn't exactly what I call family" said Draco bitterly. "But my mother means the world to me". As he said it Draco's face softened. Snape's voice suddenly rang out.

"This potion will need to be left to shimmer for a few hours and will need to be continued to be made straight after. As a result you will have to work with you partner sometime later today. Find a suitable place to work and try not blow up what you have" said Snape sneering, looking at Ron.

"Ok we can use my dorm, being Head Boy has its advantages" smiled Draco packing up.

"I can see. What time should I come?" asked Ginny laughing slightly.

"I'll come and find you, you might no know where my dorm is anyway" said Draco.

"Ok then, see you then" replied Ginny, joining Harry to the Gryffindor tower.

Throughout the rest of the day Ginny felt more relaxed as she felt that the ice between her and Draco had broken. During dinner he came up to her.

"Let's go". They walked through the corridors trying to get away from Mrs Norris who for some reason trailed Draco.

"I think she fancies you Draco" said Ginny laughing.

"Shut up" he retorted muffing up her hair as she tried to push him away all the while laughing.

Finally after taking a few sharp turns down corridors in the dungeons, they came upon a thick dark wooden door.

"Block your ears, I'm going to say the password, don't listen" said Draco roughly as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Ok then" said Ginny slightly confused. He muttered the password and they entered,

"Wow!" cried Ginny. The whole room was decorated in dark green, black and silver. No matter how dark it looked it was somewhat inviting and full of grace.

"Did it myself" said Draco proudly admiring it.

"Yeh yeh, no need to brag about it" said Ginny rolling her eyes. She had to admit though, it was brilliant,

"Right let's get started on the potion" said Draco setting everything up as Ginny helped. Making the potion turned out to be fun and full of laughter. Draco couldn't stop laughing when Ginny started to hum very randomly to a tune by the Weird Sisters;

"What?! I don't get it, what's so funny about me humming?" said Ginny puzzled.

"It's just, just the way you started it" said Draco chuckling. "Out of the blue".

"What! So what's wrong with that?" she asked slightly bemused.

"Nothing, you just make me laugh" said Draco staring at her now.

"Well I'm glad I do" answered Ginny.

Quite suddenly Draco gasped in pain and clutched his left arm. Instantly Ginny knew what was hurting him. He looked warily at her.

"Let me see Draco" said Ginny in a serious tone.

"No!" replied Draco snatching his arm away defensively.

"Draco please!" said Ginny, concern evident in her voice. He stared at her anxious face for a few seconds before holding out his arm again. Ginny gradually pulled up the sleeve to his top to uncover the terrible sign of the dark mark. It was an inky black colour and Draco winced in slight pain again. Ginny looked up at his face again and then back to the mark. She hesitantly grazed her fingers over it and he flinched but then relaxed.

The fire crackled in the background. Somehow Ginny's touch was soothing. She slowly brought his hand up and kissed it where the mark was ever so lightly and Draco closed his eyes. Ginny looked up and knew she couldn't hold it any longer and she grazed her lips against Draco's in fear he might back away. To her surprise he kissed her back with more hunger and need and she instantly replied. Tongues fought in battle and teeth grazed. Draco let out all the emotions he had bottled up over the past few weeks and began to kiss Ginny's slender neck, her hand intertwined in his hair. She responded with a quiet moan and grazed her fingers against his scalp. Draco snarled and returned to her mouth, all the while the heat from the fire bathing over both of them.

Suddenly a small 'pop' sounded out of the cauldron and a light cloud of smoke hung over it. Both tore away from each other.

"Looks like the potions done for now" said Draco smiling.

"Yeh" said Ginny, annoyed that it had interrupted her and Draco's moment in bliss. Quite unexpectedly Ginny ran and jumped onto Draco's huge king size bed and giggled and she bounced upon it.

"I'm sorry, I had the fattest urge to go and jump on your bed from the moment I walked into this room. Like a bouncy castle" she said smiling happily. Draco chuckled at Ginny's childish side.

"Come, lay" she said patting the space next to her. Draco walked over and lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame as she snuggled her head beside his chest.

"When did you get it done?" she asked quietly.

"Last year, when I was 16" answered Draco sadly. "I didn't want to have it done; I was forced to by my father". Draco knew he was letting out far more then he should but he didn't care, right now all he wanted was someone who cared for him and that was Ginny.

"That's awful, I'm sorry" said Ginny holding Draco tight around his waist as a sign of her remorse.

"That's ok, it's life. Some things have to be done, even if you're against it" sighed Draco, stocking Ginny's soft hair.

"I've never been forced to join something, if anything I've been forced to stay out of harm's way. But recently I've been allowed to get more involved and do a lot more work amongst the adults."

"You mean with the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Draco raising his eyebrows.

"How do you know about that?!" asked Ginny astonished.

"Deatheater remember I'm in the closer rank with Him" said Draco with slight disgust.

"Oh yeh well yes with the Order is what I meant" said Ginny. Draco knew she was cautious about what she said, but at that moment he made up his mind. He was not giving the Dark Lord any information about Ginny, because all he knew was he felt strongly for her.

"Draco…I love you" she whispered in the shadow that fell upon them.

"I love you too" said Draco meaning every word he said. She smiled and kissed him softly, and Draco knew where he stood with Ginny. Not as a selfish Malfoy or a nasty deatheater. When he was Ginny, he was Draco, a normal boy of 17…he was himself.

* * *

**Right hope you enjoyed it! I'm not so happy with this chapter myself but i promsie the next one will be better! Just...REVIEW! heehee!**

**PunkAngel91 xxxxx**


	4. Author's Note

Heya guys! Sorry it's not a chapter update but I have a few things to say.

Well firstly, I have been reading back on what I've written for this story and was horrified at how appalling it is! It's terrible and I'm not very proud of it at all, because I know I can do much better now. So I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this shit (excuse my language) fanfiction.

Umm, the thing is I really like the basic story line I had planned out of this. Well the ending of it anyway, but somehow I've lost the will to continue this any further. Also I'm just so busy nowadays as well! It's unbelievable and so basically what I am saying is I shall no longer continue writing this.

However! I am willing for someone else to carry on in my place because I would love to see where this story can go! So if anyone does wish to continue it, just email me and let me know why and stuff, and it would be really good if you have written fanfiction yourself. I'm sure you will be a hundred times better than I am anyway!

I think when the time is write I shall begin writing a fresh new fanfiction with everything planned out and me being happy with it. Haha! But for now it's open to you guys and so just let me know, and I'll have to choose, and whoever that person is I will tell what ending ideas and feelings I want in the story, and the rest is up to you to make it what you want!

And if no one wishes to continue that is fine, and this fanfiction will simply be left unfinished.

Hope to hear from you potential "A Beautiful Disaster' writers. Hope you are all well!

PunkAngel91 xxx


End file.
